


Different Rooms And Old Memories

by shensley (endverse)



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: M/M, and yeah they shared a room during txf so im guessing co-depdancy issues from george bless him, mainly george's pov but its in third person ygm, major headcanoning bc of george's 3:15am tweet last december, the last part is jaymi's pov, when he said he couldnt sleep if jaymi was staying in a different room to them (him)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endverse/pseuds/shensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Jaymi wish they could go back to 2012 and start all over again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Rooms And Old Memories

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello so basically i've had this idea in my head for mONTHS like literally since december but i wasnt writing fanfiction again back then so i left it but now im trying to get back into it i decided to finally write this and yeah sorry if its terrible
> 
> im @amazemeshelley on twitter and louisdefencesquad on tumblr if u wanna follow me on either of those it would be fab
> 
> also i dedicate this to nancy aka ditsygeorge on twitter because otherwise i probably would never of wrote this without her asking at one in the morning

It was 3am and George couldn't sleep, he should really be asleep as he had a hectic schedule later on in the day as they were preforming at the Hammersmith Apollo not once but twice that day and George really needed to rest so he could put all of his energy into two great shows for their amazing fans.

But try and he might sleep just wouldn't overcome him and he tried everything he could think of, even counting sheep, but when that didn't work he just looked up at the hotel room's slightly water damaged ceiling and wondering why he couldn't be in a peaceful slumber right now.George glanced around the single bedded room which was nice enough,it had a TV, bathroom, kitchen area basically all of the necessitates you'd need for a simple over night stay but then it hit George what, or more like, who was missing.

Jaymi.

The room was too quiet, it wasn't like the other nights on tour when Jaymi was next to him at pretty much every hour of the day, but tonight Jaymi was staying in a different room and maybe that's the reason he's still awake, at now ten past three in the morning he confirms when he checks his phone.George couldn't go and find Jaymi now because he vaguely remembers him mentioning something about seeing Olly tonight and he obviously didn't want to get in the way of their short time together on tour so instead of internally having a Jaymi related breakdown he decided to vent his frustrations onto Twitter

George briefly wonders when had things got like this, it all seemed so easier back when they were on the X Factor just a year ago.

* * *

 "And this is your room guys" the over friendly hotel staff member said as he placed George and Jaymi's bags down on the worn out carpet "If you have any questions don't be afraid to just ring up on the phone over there" He points to a land line phone on the bedside table "And we'll be sorting out whatever issue you have in no time. Please enjoy your stay gentlemen" And once the door closed shut it was just George and Jaymi alone in the two bedded room

"So this looks like a nice enough place" Jaymi says as he drags his suitcase over to the bed closest to the curtain covered window and lies back onto the bed

"Yeah I guess seems like the guy was trying a bit too hard to try and act posh" George replied as he put his own suitcase by the last available bed which was closest to the door.

As George was taking a few things out of his suitcase Jaymi interrupts the peaceful silence in the room by asking George"You don't have any sleeping problems do you like sleepwalking or even worse snoring because I can't be dealing with that" and once George stops laughing at how ridiculous and random that question was he answers that no he doesn't sleepwalk or snore and that seemed to be good enough for his bandmate and they went back to the silence which seemed to be more calming than awkward.

After a few hours of both boys discussing the future of Union J and their hopes for themselves and the rest of the boys, and watching some pointless game shows on TV they both decide to get some rest before waking up early the next day so all four of them can be at rehearsals on time.

"Night Jaymi" George says once he's dressed for bed and cuddled up in his duvet 

"Night Georgie sleep well" Jaymi replies before switching the light off and getting into his own bed

After a about twenty minutes George still cant sleep and he doesn't know why, maybe he's homesick, but right now he could really do with a cuddle from someone and the only person around was Jaymi.

Quietly George got out of his bed and nudged Jaymi to move before slipping under the covers

"G...eorge?" Jaymi asks blearily as he opens his eyes and squints waiting to get used to the dark

"Yeah it's me sorry about getting into your bed we hardly know each other but I couldn't get to sleep over there on my own I'm not used to being in the big wide world alone yet so I just wanted to be with someone right now and the only person here is you so is it okay if I stay here just for the night? I'm sure I'll get used to it by tomorrow"

Jaymi looked at George's face now his eyes had adjusted to the dark and he could tell the younger boy was tired and really did need sleep and obviously he was going to miss his family it was nineteen bless him and if his only way of comfort came from a night-time cuddle then be it if it made George happy

"Sure you can George don't worry about it we all get like that somedays its normal" and then Jaymi grabbed George's arms and wraps them around himself so they're both in the perfect cuddling position

"Thank you Jaymi I appreciate it" George says as he moves closer to the other boy and finally gets the much needed sleep he'd been wanting for hours

* * *

 Although George said he'd be used to the sleeping arrangements in the hotel room it became apparent that he wasn't every night George ended up being in Jaymi's bed and now he didn't even have to ask he just went straight to the bed nearest the window and cuddled with his bandmate 

One on typical night a week or so later Jaymi made a suggestion

"Hey George why don't we push these two single beds together so then its like we're in a big bed but we'll still be next to each other, how does that sound? I won't do it if you don't feel comfortable or you know whatever"

George looked up from his phone and smiled at him "That's a great idea I don't know why we didn't think of it a week ago to be honest"

And then George got off his bed and Jaymi got off his and they then both pushed their beds together and that was it, they were both happy with their sleeping arrangements and couldn't care less what anyone else thought about it 

* * *

 A few days later when George, Jaymi, Josh and JJ decided to do a twitcam for the fans JJ and Josh suggested they did it in George and Jaymi's room as it was the biggest out of two and as neither of them had a problem with it they went into the room and as Jaymi was setting up the laptop and George was making everyone their respective cups of tea or coffee, Josh and JJ sat on 'George's' bed and were looking around the room as they knew there was something different but they couldn't quite figure it out until JJ noticed George's suitcase and Jaymi's were both on one side of the bed

"Hey guys can I ask a quick question?" JJ asked as he motioned to Josh the two suitcases and then it clicked in his mind as well

"Go ahead as long as you don't insult my coffee and tea making skills" George says as he gives the cups to Josh and JJ and leaves Jaymi's on the bedside table as he's messing with the laptop and tweeting the news about the twitcam to their fairly large fanbase considering how early in the competion they are.

"No time for that questions now guys we have a twitcam to do" Jaymi says as he grabs the onesies he borrowed from all of the boys suitcases earlier on in the day "Wear these" and he passes a blue onesie to JJ and a green one to Josh "And here's your monkey onesie George" Jaymi says before handing it over to the younger boy who puts it on straight away "I'm a monkey" is the first thing George says once he's in his onesie and none of the boys expected anything else from the nineteen year old

Once all of the boys were in their onesies the question JJ had wanted to ask was long forgotten and the twitcam started and after making sure their fans could hear them by repeating the word 'bananas' repeatedly.

The twitcam was a great idea to show all of the fans their personalities to get a real feel for what Union J were like as people as all of this was unedited whereas TV footage can be and the boys all wanted to be as real as possible for their loyal fans and obviously being 'as real as possible' in Jaymi's mind is to show the world their hotel room so Jaymi picked up the laptop and starting narrating about his and George's room 

"This is mine and George's bed we don't share...that's like two single beds pushed together because we like to be close" and that's all Jaymi said about the bedroom before moving onto the bathroom

But that's when it clicked for JJ and Josh as they were a few feet away and when Jaymi announced the two beds were pushed together they didn't believe the 'because we like to be close' excuse at all but they saved their burning question for later obviously not wanting fans to hear that kind of discussion.

 

* * *

 

"What was that about you and George pushing the bed together 'because you like to be close' that's most ridiculous thing I've ever heard" Josh says as soon as the twitcam is over and George leaves the room and shuts the bathroom door and the noise echoed into the now quiet hotel room

"It's true Josh we aren't together it's just George feels lonely sometimes and I'm the only one who can comfort him"

JJ looked between Josh and Jaymi and knew that an argument this early on in their careers wasn't a wise move for either of them

"Josh just leave it if George is happy and Jaymi is happy with this arrangement you should be and it doesn't concern you, are you the one who's sleeping in that bed? No you're not so live with it"

"Thank you JJ for trying to talk some common sense into him, now if you don't mind me and George are going to go to bed"

Josh and JJ looked at each other and then back to Jaymi and knew this was basically him politely saying 'Please leave this room now whilst i try and sort an upset George out'

"Yeah ok....I'm sorry about before mate it was just a shock" Josh says looking down at his feet ashamed of the way he just acted

"Hey it's fine but you'll probably have to apologise to George in the morning he's the one who's upset by it the most"

"I know and I will don't worry anyway me and JJ will be going now so you can try and cheer him up" And with that Josh and JJ left the hotel room.

Jaymi walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the locked door 

"Hey Georgie it's just me now and the others have gone you can come out now if you'd like and we can cuddle how does that sound?"

After a few seconds which seemed like years for Jaymi,the door opened and a tear stained George walked over to Jaymi and hugged him 

"Its okay now do you wanna go to bed?" Jaymi asked as he rubbed circles into his friend's back and George nodded against his chest so he grabbed George's hand and led him over to the bed and they both got under the covers and decided to sleep in their onesies as it was too much hassle to get changed at this point

"You don't hate me for being a clingy annoying person do you Jay?" George asks quietly almost as if he wasn't sure about asking the question in the first place

"George you're the best person in this band you're so nice and friendly to everyone and you just like cuddling what's so wrong with that huh?" Jaymi pauses "Oh and don't tell Josh and JJ I said you were the best person in this band because I feel like they'd get jealous" And George giggled and Jaymi was happy he could at least make George smile especially after getting his self-confidence knocked like that just a few minute prior 

"Thanks for being so nice to Jaymi we hardly know each other yet it feels like I've known you for years...Do you feel that way?"

Jaymi could tell George was close to falling asleep so he kissed the top of George's head and replied "Isn't it obvious"

* * *

 

A year later and a lot had changed, Olly being the main change, all of the boys had heard about him but didn't know he was Jaymi's boyfriend until Jaymi officially came out to the media, and since then interactions between George and Jaymi had been less loving for obvious reasons but George wishes more than anything he could have the old days back and in this Jaymi haze at three fifteen in the morning George throws all caution to the wind and tweets how he's feeling

> _I can never sleep when I have to be up early, and when @JaymiUJWorld sleeps in a different room to us! Haha! X_

And if Jaymi saw that tweet he didn't mention it or the dark bags under his bandmate's eyes the next day when the rest of the boys met up getting ready for their London shows

"Hey George you know we're good right?" Jaymi asks when Josh and JJ are putting their suitcases in the tour bus

"Yeah I know we are" George says smiling at his friend but the smile doesn't reach his eyes and that's when Jaymi realises their friendship will never be the same as it was a year ago and he regrets not taking advantage of how much easier life was back then with his best friend.


End file.
